


Miles in Her Shoes

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Character Development, F/F, Masturbation, Spanking, Underwear, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina comes up with a plan to get Henry to leave town with her, but she gets distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She held her hand upside down, letting her palm fill with a ball of lavender light. The room was small but cozy. There was a bed and facilities, a stack of books on the nightstand, magazines, and a stereo. Reassured that the room was free of anything that could be used to make an escape, Regina walked back to the door and sealed it with her magic. The latch wouldn't budge until she herself decided it would. That settled she walked to the bed and sat on the edge, one foot tucked in with the other extended. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding her center, focusing on what made her Regina Mills. The spark in the center of her. She found it easily, and wrapped her will around it. 

Once she had it firmly in hand, she extended her awareness out. She saw the other people in town, those she had marked in the past, glowing with light of varying brilliance depending on how long ago she had added them to her map. The map of the town spun below her until she arrived at Mary Margaret's loft, and she descended to the newest and brightest spark. She closed her will around it, plucked it out, and swapped it for hers.

She opened her eyes with a startled gasp, as if someone had been holding her underwater and she suddenly realized she could breathe again. Her chest felt tight, her skin peculiar and dry, and blonde hair fell into her eyes when she rolled to the side of the bed and dropped onto the floor. She stayed on her knees for a moment, eyes wide and searching, and then she held her hands up in front of her face. 

Everything was blurry. At first she thought it was a byproduct of the spell, but then she thought there may have been a vision issue. She fumbled on the nightstand until she found a pair of black-framed glasses. She opened the stems, slid them on, and blinked as the world swam into focus. After a moment she raised her hands again to look at them with her newly-sharp sight. But they were not her hands. Too pale, too unfamiliar. Blunt-nailed, they were the hands of someone who had seen hard work in her life. 

Looking down at herself, she saw a generic cotton top and tight boyshorts, two articles of clothing she would never be caught wearing, even as pajamas. She slowly stood up and held her arms out to either side, gazing at the body she recognized from a new perspective. Taller, but not by much, so she didn't experience any odd vertigo as she walked into the bathroom. The only odd thing was that she felt as if she was wearing heels when she knew her feet were bare.

Regina turned on the bathroom light and inhaled sharply when she saw Emma Swan staring out at her from the mirror. She reached up and touched her face, feeling the fingertips against her cheek as she dragged them down to the corner of her mouth. Even without makeup and her hair wild from sleep, Emma was gorgeous in a simple, unadorned way. Regina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, watching as the rumpled Swan mimicked the move. She smiled, showing her teeth, and leaned back.

Rolling her shoulders, she watched as the cotton shirt stretched tight across Emma's breasts. Regina tilted her head to the side and turned to one side to admire the profile. She put her hands in her hair, holding it up so she could follow the spine from the back of her neck, past the small of her back, down to the rise of her ass.

"It is a great ass," she murmured, startled by hearing Emma's voice echoing off the tile of the bathroom. "Do you like it, Regina? Do you like my ass?" She bit her bottom lip, still watching herself in the mirror and imagining it was Emma. "Please, Madame Mayor," she mewled. "Please smack my ass."

She brought her hand down and gave her rear end a sharp swat. She hadn't expected the thrill of that; to see Emma getting spanked, to feel the sting on her hand but also to feel the swat. She did it again and rolled her eyes back, chuckling low in her throat. _"Do you like that, Miss Swan?"_ she asked, because her internal voice was still her own.

"Yes, Regina. Please do it again." She glanced her hand off her cheek again. "Ah! Yes, Regina. Spank me. Please, Regina!" She arched her back and continued spanking herself, leaning forward until she was fully bent over, forcing her eyes to stay open as she continued to bring her hand down on her red cheeks. She gasped with each blow because it hurt, oh, how it hurt, but the tremors of pleasure that washed through her was--

"Emma?!"

She straightened and spun on the balls of her feet, facing the door on her tiptoes. "Mary Margaret?" she said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"What... uh... is everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Silence from the other side of the door. "Uh... n-no reason. Just. Um. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Regina swatted Emma's ass again, loud enough that Mary Margaret had to hear. "Everything's fine, Mary Margaret. Doesn't it sound fine?" She swatted herself again.

"Yes, uh, yeah, it... um..." Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at how flustered she sounded. "I-I'm just, I'm go... I'm going to go to Granny's for breakfast."

"Have fun..."

She heard the rushing footsteps and the shutting of the front door and turned back to look at the mirror. _"Now she thinks you're a dirty girl,"_ she told the reflection. _"A dirty, nasty girl."_

"But I am, Regina," she said in her meekest voice. "I am a dirty..." She swatted herself and 'Emma' whimpered. "Nasty..." Swat, moan-sigh. "Whore."

_"Yes, you are..."_

She stopped spanking herself and straightened, noticing that Emma's nipples were hard against the fabric of her shirt. Perhaps not the first spanking Emma had endured. She circled the tiny peaks with her fingertips, a small and pestering voice reminding her of the mission. She was supposed to just swap bodies with Emma, find Henry, convince him to leave Storybrooke with her, and then she could finally be the mother she'd always wanted to be. Henry wouldn't hold his grudges, the world wouldn't see her as a witch capable of only evil... it would be a fresh start.

Distractions were the enemy. She circled Emma's nipples with her thumbs, unable to deny that the spanking had aroused her. Whether it was her mind's reaction or Emma's physical response, she couldn't tell. She dropped her hands and used one to push up her shirt, hooking the thumb of her other in the elastic of her shorts. She pulled down until she saw a neatly-trimmed strip of hair and she smiled, wondering who in Storybrooke Emma had been staying neat for. 

_"Did you want me to see, Emma?"_

"Yes, Regina." She made her voice breathless, as she knew Emma's would have been. "It was for you. I wanted you to see it."

She smoothed her hand over Emma's stomach, as she had so many times in her fantasies, and teased her navel with one fingernail. A gasp broke from her lips, and it was so clearly Emma's voice that Regina could almost imagine... She extended two fingers along the strip of hair, moving her other hand up to her breast. Her fingers stood out against the cotton like mountain ranges, and she parted her lips to run her tongue over them. Emma's lips soon became shiny, and Regina smiled as she teased with two fingers.

_"Ah-hah... yes... Mm, Emma. You're very sensitive, aren't you, darling? Maybe you should buy a motorcycle. You'd come before the first... ahhh, mile..."_

"Oh, God. Regina..."

She had a brief stab of peculiarity when she said her own name, but it was tempered by the fact it reached her ears in Emma's voice. She pulled her hand out of the shirt and used it to open drawers, two fingers still stroking Emma's sex as she looked for toys. She had to have a dildo or a vibrator or _something_ she could use. She came up empty until she found the electric toothbrush, smiling as she took it out of the cup, ran it under the faucet, and pushed her undershorts down. She braced her hand on the edge of the sink and guided the blurringly-fast bristles to Emma's clit.

She cried out, her body rigid until she got used to the speed. Her fingers curled into claws as she pressed harder, puffing her cheeks out with every exhale, closing her eyes only to open them again so she could see Emma's face in the throes of passion. Her cheeks and forehead were flushed, her lips parted, moving her hips forward and back as she angled the toothbrush until it hit her... just... right... and...

She pushed back from the counter, hitting the wall and cupping her hand over the vibrating head of the toothbrush. She somehow managed to keep her eyes open, shoving up her T-shirt so she could see Emma's breasts before she came. The nipples were pink and hard, and she used her free hand to pinch and twist them. She whimpered.

_"Say it."_

"Make me come, Regina!"

_"Beg me, you little whore..."_

"Please, Regina!" She was surprised to see tears in her eyes, desperation writ all over her face. "Please, please..."

She rocked her head back against the wall. _"Come for me, darling..."_

The orgasm rocked through her body, and she bucked her hips forward until it was all she could do not to give out a single, keening cry of joy. She pushed the toothbrush into her, letting it discover her most sensitive spots and compounding the climax until she had to sink to her knees so she wouldn't fall forward and hurt herself. She took the toothbrush from between her legs and stared at it, then walked to the sink on her knees. She watched as she parted her lips and put the toothbrush inside. She ran it over her teeth, normal as you'd please, and then pressed it against her tongue until it became numb.

She pulled it free, smacking her lips before she rinsed it off and replaced it in the cup. She rested her hands on the sink and smiled at her reflection, seeing only her head due to the fact she was still kneeling. Emma Swan, on her knees. She had a feeling she could get used to that sight if they ever switched back.

When she could move, she stood up and went to get dressed. She had a big day ahead of herself.

#

Emma woke up falling, eyes immediately wide and her arms flailing as she crumpled to the floor. She landed hard on her ass, startled and confused from her rude awakening, heart pounding as she tried to figure out what had happened and why she'd been standing up. She knew she wasn't in her room at Mary Margaret's; it was much too dark. She lifted up to rub her wounded butt and muttered, "Ow."

Her eyes widened and she spun, looking for Regina. The room was too dark to see, so she said, "Regina? Are y--" It was all she got out before she clapped a hand to her throat. "Regina? Regina." She cleared her throat. "Miss Swan." That sealed it. " _REGINA!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up falling, eyes immediately wide and her arms flailing as she crumpled to the floor. She landed hard on her ass, startled and confused from her rude awakening, heart pounding as she tried to figure out what had happened and why she'd been standing up. She knew she wasn't in her room at Mary Margaret's; it was much too dark. She lifted up to rub her wounded butt and muttered, "Ow."

Her eyes widened and she spun, looking for Regina. The room was too dark to see, so she said, "Regina? Are y--" It was all she got out before she clapped a hand to her throat. "Regina? Regina." She cleared her throat. "Miss Swan." That sealed it. " _REGINA!"_

Emma got to her feet and brushed herself off, realizing now that she was definitely wearing a Regina-type outfit. The blouse felt expensive, she was in a skirt, and the high heels were pinching her toes. She stepped out of them and kicked one away, bending to pick up the other. There may be a lock and, if that was the case, she might be able to use the stiletto to pick it. Stranger things had happened. If push came to shove it would be a good weapon to use against Regina.

Or... herself. If she was in Regina's body (fucking magic), then it stood to reason Regina was in _her_ body. Which meant... "Henry." The room was starting to come into focus, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. That meant there had to be a light source somewhere, however dim. She could see the outline of furniture, which was a start.

She turned to find a door behind her, and she ran one hand over the frame of it to see what she had to work with. No hinges, no knob, and yet it wouldn't budge when she pressed against it with all of her - or rather, all of Regina's - strength. She backed up to catch her breath, eyeing the door which she could now see as a dark space. The door was stuck in place (fucking _fucking _magic) and Emma doubted she would get out on her own. Unless...__

__She looked down at Regina's palms, pale in the creeping darkness, and she held them out in front of her like a stage magician. "Bippity-boppity-boo. Open sesame. Mecca lecca hi, mecca hiney ho!" She snapped her fingers, closed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose as she tried to shove magic through her palms and into the wall. "By the power of Gray-damn-skull!"_ _

__"Damn it." She put her hands on her hips and began to pace. "This shouldn't be that hard." She smiled at the sound of Regina's voice in the darkness. "After all, Emma Swan outsmarts me at every turn. She doesn't need magic; she has street smarts and ingenuity and a great fucking ass." She faced the wall again, regarding the door, and then began to examine the room. She could see a little better now, and she realized she had been smelling salt water since she woke up. _Somewhere near the shore, then. At least that narrows it down a little. And now I know calling for help won't do much good.__ _

__She also realized that if she was found, she'd have a hard time convincing people she was really Emma. If Regina held character, if she faked it well enough, they would give her the benefit of the doubt. Emma sucked in a breath at the horror she faced if Regina managed to convince David and Mary Margaret that it was all a strange ruse. Even with magic, even knowing Regina's ways, they might be hard-pressed to believe her._ _

___"They'll never believe you,"_ she thought in her own voice. Then she added, speaking in Regina's voice, "Because you sound like this. Because you look like her." _ _

__The benefit of the doubt wasn't something anyone in town was willing to give Regina. Faced with the option, they would believe the woman who sounded like Emma no matter how far-fetched her story seemed. Because when it came down to brass tacks, Emma was the hero. Regina was the villain. There could be evidence, there could be damning statements, but in the end Emma knew she was the one going into a cell. She was the one who would receive looks of pity and distaste when she walked free. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. Regina's hands._ _

__She wanted to believe that she'd given Regina a chance. _"She takes a step backward for every step forward. Like this, for example."_ She spoke softly into the dark. "But she's provoked. She tries, she's tried, and at every turn she's rebuffed. Shit like this works for her. It always has. She relapses because no one believes she can change, so no one gives her the chance. Oh, my God." She covered her face with both hands. _ _

__If Regina was evil, it was because they hadn't given her any other choice._ _

__"I brought this on myself," she whispered._ _

__She sat in the dark, hands clasped between her knees, and stared at the shape her stocking feet made in the darkness. It felt strange in another body, the dimensions of which seemed all wrong. Regina was wearing a thong, which was a fashion faux pas Emma had decided to never mimic when she got her own body back._ _

__If she got her own body back._ _

__She was about to get up to check the door again, knowing it to be fruitless, when she heard a sound from the other side. She got to her feet and rushed forward. "Hello? Is someone out there? Please, you have to help me!"_ _

__The door swung open and Emma jumped back, her hope dashed when she saw who was silhouetted in the doorway. "Regina."_ _

__"Ah, that's nice. All morning I've been walking through town and everyone is 'Emma' this and 'Sheriff' that. Some people may think you're having a bad day... you were awfully cold to them on your way here." She stepped inside and made a hand gesture, slamming the door behind her. She snapped her fingers and the cell brightened considerably. "There. That's better."_ _

__"You still have magic."_ _

__"Of course. Do you think I'd make this switch if I left the ability to swap back in your hands? Please."_ _

__Emma finally noticed what Regina had put on her body. She had gotten a black skirt from somewhere, topped with a white silk blouse that was cut low to reveal her cleavage. And her hair... it was pinned up in a style she had never worn, but that Emma recognized from Henry's storybook. She had replicated the Evil Queen style, one blonde curl hanging down over her forehead._ _

__Regina noticed Emma looking and held her hands out to either side, posing for her. "What do you think? It was very freeing to dress up someone else for a change." She rested her hands on her hips, and Emma had a moment of vertigo seeing her body so radically different, so... hot. She swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes wide. Regina lifted her chin and spoke in Emma's voice. Her voice, but the wrong cadence and tone._ _

__"I wanted to tell you what you can expect. The magic holding the door shut will fade when I've been gone from Storybrooke for a few days. There's food here, and I'll leave the light so you can read. I'm taking Henry, and I'm going back to Boston. There, I will resume the life you abandoned so cavalierly last year. Henry will finally be my son, and you will be trapped here trying to convince everyone in town that you are who you claim to be."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__Regina arched one golden eyebrow. "You know."_ _

__"Hell, I'm the reason they won't believe me. A big part of it, anyway. They won't believe you because we haven't believed a word you've said since the spell broke. As long as I'm wearing your face and speaking in your voice, no one will believe me. Regina... I can feel it now. How you feel when you try to talk to us and we wonder what your angle is. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to make people understand what happened, and no matter which way I turn, the end is the same. I can't imagine what it's like for you. And if I could have used magic, I would have torn down this door and gone looking for you. Regina. I'm sorry."_ _

__The fire seemed to fade from Regina's expression, replaced with conflicted emotions. "What... are you saying to me?"_ _

__"I'm saying that you may have been the Evil Queen, but we never let you be anything else. We never let you change. Believe me, I'm someone who has been given the opportunity, and I'm grateful for it. I was lucky that I had people who supported me. You've been trying to do it alone, and you've been sabotaged by your mother and, and Hook, and it's no wonder you've failed. And it's no wonder you've fallen back on the only thing you've ever known._ _

__"Please don't take Henry from me. Don't do it like this, Regina. It will never be what you want if it's built on a lie. But now... I swear to you, having sat in this room knowing no one will believe me, I will support you. I will stand at your side, and I will..." She pressed her lips together and made a decision. "I'll move into your house with Henry."_ _

__Regina's eyes widened. "What?"_ _

__"It's big enough. Bigger than Mary Margaret's place. And it's his home. You raised him for ten years! You raised this sweet, brave boy who saved his entire town by being stubborn enough to not give up. Taking my body and running away... that's giving up, Regina. It may not have been your plan, but it still worked. I saw things the way you do, and I didn't like what I saw. So I'm going to try my damnedest to make it look different if you give me the chance."_ _

__Regina stared for a long minute, then looked away. She walked to the far side of the room, her hands on her hips. "Damn you."_ _

__"I'd beg, but the visual would probably be wasted while I'm in your body. Regina, I am sorry. We've treated you so unfairly, but that can end now. Give me a chance to make it up to you, and I'll make certain you're given an equal chance. Don't be the Evil Queen, don't be the queen period. Just be the Mayor. Be Henry's... co-mom."_ _

__Regina chuckled softly under her breath at that. She pushed her hands through her hair and massaged her neck. Emma stared at her back and then, in a vertiginous wave, she was suddenly facing the wall with her hands on her neck. She felt tears on her cheeks when she spun to see Regina standing behind her. Regina wiped her cheeks and looked at the moisture on her fingers. She looked at Emma with dark eyes._ _

__"Don't make me regret this, Miss Swan."_ _

__"I won't. Thank you, Regina."_ _

__Regina looked away._ _

__Emma knew it would be an uphill battle for her, but if they worked together... if Regina showed a concerted effort to change, and if she didn't resort to all her old tricks, there was maybe... maybe a chance for her. She took a step, frowned, and moved her hand to her rear end._ _

__"Why is my ass so sore?"_ _

__Regina's lips curled up in a serpentine smile, and Emma knew there would always be a bit of evil in this queen. Hopefully, though, it would be a sort of evil they could manage with a little bit of time, effort, and understanding. She shook her head, rubbed her sore buttocks, and gestured for Regina to lead the way out of her prison._ _


End file.
